Mircalla Hickman
Mircalla Hickman is a player character in the Dungeons and Peers D&D campaign. She is played by Carlo Rivera. Personality Traits I have lost everything, but I am aesthetic as hell. The end of the world? Been there, done that. Ideals Power is the only thing left that satisfies. Bonds Ha. Ha. Ha. Flaws I am a high-functioning sociopath. Character Backstory As a child, Mircalla frustrated her parents with her willfulness and individuality. Rebelling at last, she ran away and spent a year with the Vistani. She returned to a frosty reception, but her skills as a leatherworker were too valuable for them to throw her out. She was not able to reconcile with them before they were killed during Alduin's invasion of Ravenloft. The shell-shocked girl soon found her fellow survivors looking to her for leadership even as she struggled with her own traumas. She was among those rescued by the heroes of Phlan. On her first night in the new city, she went to Madam Eva, her mentor during her time among the Vistani, and begged for a chance to raise her parents from the dead. Madam Eva reluctantly told her the truth - her parents were among the 90% of Barovians who did not possess souls. Tormented by guilt, Mircalla went to the halfling vampire Varric Thorngage and begged to be turned. She got her wish, but disappeared shortly after, only to turn up again in the employ of none other than Count Strahd von Zarovich, her former liege lord. She sits on his throne as regent of Maerimydra, and has all the blood, money, and power she could ever desire. Mircalla is no longer tormented by much of anything, least of all pangs of conscience. Or so she claims. Dungeons and Peers Mircalla first appeared in the campaign as a guest at Saerloon's annual ball. Ostensibly there to represent the Underdark city of Maerimydra, her actual mission was to act on information gathered by the Lords' Alliance regarding the aboleths in the Sea of Fallen Stars. She used her wiles to win over Styro and Ilytherra, and even managed to score a dance with the paranoid Alejandro el Magnifico. She was responsible for the successful arrest of a murderess, and watched with amusement as the Elenvir-Silverbow nuptials took place. When a pit fiend crashed the reception looking for Alejandro, she was instrumental in defeating the devil, revealing her vampire and warlock powers in the process. Her talents would later prove invaluable in the rescue of Giri Grey Hammer. Having gained the trust of the party, she pumped Styro for information on the Aboleths and sent it all to the five factions and Strahd. She knows what Alejandro's children look like, what his wife looks like in human guise, and where they live. This information is now in the hands of the aboleth hunters of the Realms. Mircalla flew away from Saerloon loaded with gold, magic items, and new powers, her mission accomplished and with new friends and enemies behind her. She left behind her drow leather dress, a gift for the newly married Ilytherra Silverbow-Elenvir. Mircalla would rear her head one more time in the campaign. Rather than deal with the possibility of being attacked on sight by the party whose security she compromised, she adventured with them disguised as her rival Elise Wintermane. She managed to inflict great damage to Shevarash alongside them, and went her merry way afterwards, once again having gotten everything she wanted from the encounter. Features and Traits Mircalla is a tome pact warlock of the Great Old Ones, with all the class features that implies. In addition, she has the statistics of a player character vampire as detailed on page 295 of the Monster Manual. She has the Grappler and Magic Initiate (wizard) feats. Mircalla's Book of Shadows is also a Book of Ancient Secrets. Access to Strahd's spellbooks and Mantor's Library has allowed her to learn every wizard ritual spell. She is proficient with light armor and simple weapons and can speak, read, and write Common, Abyssal, and Infernal. Three of her warlock invocations (Aspect of the Moon, Maddening Hex, and Relentless Hex) are from Unearthed Arcana. She is otherwise completely rules-compliant, with point-buy ability scores as detailed on page 13 of the Player's Handbook. Mircalla drained a pit fiend dry during the Elenvir-Silverbow nuptials, absorbing its Magic Resistance. Mechanically, this is a Blessing of Magic Resistance. Allies and Organizations Mircalla's familiar is a black cat named Lucy. Divine Sense and similar magic reveal her to be undead. Mircalla spent time travelling with the Vistani in her youth, and learned many things from their leader, Madam Eva. Although Mircalla's sire was a halfling named Varric Thorngage, her current master is Count Strahd von Zarovich of Maerimydra. She serves as his regent. With his permission, she forged a warlock pact with Great Cthulhu, and in the process, upgraded from vampire spawn to true vampire. While she is no longer in thrall to Strahd, she remains loyal to him. As an agent of the Ordo Dracul, Mircalla has wide latitude to liaison with the Harpers, the Order of the Gauntlet, the Emerald Enclave, the Lords' Alliance, the Zhentarim, the cities of Phlan and Maerimydra, and the realms of Barovia and Celestial Phlan. Equipment Rod of the Pact Keeper +2 (rare, attuned). This was formerly the mace of a pit fiend. Pearl of Power (uncommon, attuned) Cloak of Protection (uncommon, attuned) Bag of Holding (uncommon) Book of Shadows Dungeoneer's pack Trinket: a studded leather collar An entire wardrobe of fine clothes Category:Characters Category:Guest Character